Inseparable
by x0xtennisfanx0x
Summary: AtoxOc


"COME ON!" A yell said through the dark of the night while two figures ran away from a house. On the cobblestone walkway the two ran as fast as they possibly could away from the lights of the house and the shouts of maids and butlers as well as the parents and grandmother who were yelling at the two to get back here now, well one of the two anyway.

_**Take my hand tonight**_

_**We can run so far**_

_**We could change the world **_

_**Do anything we want**_

Almost tripping, the boy held the girls hand as they continued to run from their solitary life of not being accepted because of ones riches. This reminded everyone in the town of Romeo and Juliet, but both families weren't rich, but both disagreed on the choice of their child's choice of love.

"_Hi, I'm Rachael Tharp and I hope that I have a great time at Hyotei!" Said a cheery red haired girl. "Ahn You will fall for me one day lamb." Atobe said smirking while poking the girls forehead. "Baka dane!" A black haired girl and the red head sang mockingly at the silver haired boy while sticking out their tongues. "Have you fallen for me yet." A smirking Atobe said as the red head blushed while pushing him into the lake. "Baka-e!" She sang as she grinned with a big smile on her face that made the silver haired boy's stomach get butterflies in it. "Stupid lamb!" He shouted back chasing Rachael around the camp._

_**We can stop for hours **_

_**Just staring at the stars**_

_**They shine down to show us**_

Running past a creek and further out of town, the two figures stopped and caught their breath as the girl looked up and smiled. "Look, a shooting star..." She said as the icy blue stare of a captain looked over and up to see the end of the shooting star. Sitting down and laying back, he looked at the stars. "Maybe they're showing us a way." He said with a chuckle as the girl looked down and smiled as she finally had caught her breath. "Then we did something right."

Fireflies and crickets went past the two who were star gazing and cuddling next to each other while they took in the moment that they finally had together other than school to be with each other, other times they were never near each other because of their parents' social status.

"_Atobe, get away from her!" A high and mighty lady said seeing Atobe having Rachael under his arm as he was soon having her taken away by her own parents. "Rachael Elizabeth! What have we told you about him!" They scolded as the red head looked at Atobe with pleading brown eyes as they were both being dragged from each other. Reaching out, Atobe got to the girl too late, for she couldn't reach his hand to grab onto. Biting her lip, the red head was on the brink of tears. "ATOBE!" She screamed for a last effort while getting free, as Atobe looked hopeful. "HURRY!" Running, she soon got stopped by guards that the family had hired a day earlier._

Looking over, the boy got up. "Come on, they'll be coming soon." He said as he helped the girl up who was somewhat shaken up from earlier of jumping out a two story window to be caught by the boy as they had started to run. Walking a bit, they started to hear shouts sooner than they hoped and thought they would. Cursing under his breath, the boy and the girl took off running again, hoping that the people weren't very fast runners.

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight**_

The slimy sound of rain water and the two's shoes made a melody of beats as they ran through a town that was just starting to rain again after an hour of rain had happened. Looking around, the girl spotted a shelter where the people who were still chasing couldn't find them. "In here!" She yelled as she pulled him over to the small hiding place where they sat down with raindrops hitting them every second faster.

Hugging the girl close to him, the boy wasn't going to let her go for anything, even if they had to pry him apart with a crow bar, he still wasn't going to let go of her for anything. The girls head was rested on the boys shoulder as she watched the people run by with fear sparking in her eyes as she hoped none of them would think to look in small alley ways.

_Laughing, Rachael crossed her arms. "Well do you want a bet that I'll like you!" Atobe picked the girl up. "Do you want me to prove that bet!" He said with a straight face along with the girl. "I swear you two are love birds!" Rachaels friend Tamara said laughing at the red head who was as red as Gakutos hair. "I hear they're going out secretly." Oshitari said smirking. "We're not setting up a kissing booth Atobe!" "I bet you would come and kiss me if I was there." Atobe mocked as the red head stormed off._

_**Even when we're miles, miles apart **_

_**You're still holding all of my heart**_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know, we're inseparable**_

Looking out to the rainy street, the boy picked the girl up with ease and placed her on his back as she was holding onto him and not letting him go either, which made him as happy as ever, but he was still not happy that he could be separated from her which would kill both of them to not see each other. Walking down the street, they were almost soaking wet but neither of them cared as long as they got away from the searching people.

"Atobe..." The girl murmured while pointing at a small store so they could at least get dry clothes. Getting the hint that she wasn't going to like being wet for who knows how long, the boy nodded as they walked in and waited in the store with their new dry clothes until the rain went away. The whole time they were sitting by the window hand in hand making sure no one was coming that they knew was looking for them.

"_You know, maybe your not so bad, I guess." Rachael said rolling her eyes as Atobe smirked. "I take it you finally like me lamb." He said as she pushed him into the Hyotei pool as Tamara laughed at his pitiful attempt that once again wound him up in a pool. "I'm surprised you haven't died from ignoring him yet Rach, I mean you look at him longingly." Tamara said as she tried to copy her friends look when she stared at Atobe. "I do not look like that!" "So you DO want him!" Realizing her slip up, Rachael made a whine and ate her food. "Cherry blossoms could only enhance beauty, unlike a rose." Atobe said sitting under a cherry blossom tree at the time being._

Seeing the rain stop and drops of water slowly come off the buildings, they walked out and continued down the street holding onto each others hands tightly never going to let go for the fear of losing the other. Not knowing where to go from, they continued to what they thought was forward hoping that they could get back to a house of their friends without noticing, or actually not getting lost first. Seeing the girl shiver from the cold weather, the boy put his warmer jacket over her shoulders, still not letting go.

_**We could run forever **_

_**If you wanted to**_

_**I will not get tired**_

_**Cause I'd be with you**_

Hearing some of the voices yelling that they found the two run aways, the two panicked and shot off running making sure that their hands were kept together to make sure they'd stay together for how ever long they had. Looking back at the red head, the icy blue eyed boy continued to lead for the running as they ran down the streets of the town heading towards a dead end, the icy eyed boy saw a ladder and started climbing up to make sure it was stable enough.

Climbing up as fast as he could, he looked down to hear a frantic yelp of the red haired girl who was being dragged back down the ladder by a person who had a hold of her foot. Reaching down quickly, Atobe grabbed her hand quickly as he looked down at her brown orbs that were looking at him with sorrow and fear as her hand was slipping slowly from his hand. "We've got 'er!" The guys from below yelled as they continued to bring the girl down as she had tears forming in her eyes as the two were losing their grip.

"Hang on!" Atobe yelled getting his grip back on her hand and pulling her up which was now becoming a tug of war, until her shoe of which they had a grip on, fell off and the icy eyed boy pulled the red head up close to him as he pushed her up the ladder first so he could make sure that they weren't coming up, which they were trying to.

Getting on top of the rooftop, the girl took in breaths of relief and fright as she slightly shook. Pulling up the boy, the two looked for a way to get down and out. Looking over the edge of the small building, they saw a board leading down. As they both slid down, they pushed it over and jumped over the tall fence as they ran further into the abyss not caring where they'd go anymore, just away from the people tearing them apart.

"_I really would wish you two would get together, you look so cute when you stand next to each other!" Tamara said as Atobe smirked at her comment. "Baka-e!" The red head sang as she had yet again pushed Atobe into the swimming pool, but this time he had dragged her with him and they both ended up in the pool. "GAH! She likes ATOBE-SAMA!?" Fangirls screamed as they started freaking out while the rest of them were ready to attack them if needed. "I think they're sweet Shishido-san!" Ootori said as the two had ended up with Rachael sleeping in Atobes arms._

_**I keep singing this song **_

_**Until the very end**_

_**We'd have done all these things**_

Stopping and sitting down in a tree, the two leaned against each other as they caught their breath from running just barely missing the crowd, they were starting to get tired where they couldn't run for much longer and still beat the crowd even if they wished they could. They had tried to out smart them by leading two separate paths, but the people were actually smart enough to figure out which ones were real and which ones weren't.

Hearing the people pass by, the two relaxed a bit knowing they could at least talk now. "Won't they ever give up." The boy muttered while the girl just shrugged, too shook up yet ecstatic to talk or she'd probably break into small tears. Looking down at the girl, the boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his head on her shoulder resting. "Na, it'll be fine." He said as the girl just took a sigh of relief and nodded a bit, murmuring a 'yeah'.

A good thirty minutes passed as the red haired girl fell asleep on the icy eyed boys lap as he was as wide awake and driven to stay awake to make sure no one was around so they could get up and keep walking in any direction that they wanted to walk in. "Wake up." He said poking the freckled girls nose as she rubbed her eyes and sat up and fell off the tree, luckily no one was around to attack so they were safe with that one. Looking down, the boy started laughing at the clumsy girl who just sat up and stuck her tongue out at the boy as he jumped down.

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight**_

_**Even when we're miles, miles apart**_

As the sun was beginning to rise breaking the night sky, the two knew that it'd be harder to avoid them, so they took more caution into every move they made, incase there was actual booby traps set across the ground that they stepped on almost every day.

Walking back over the creek, they saw no sign of life in the town, they were going further than needed to look for the two fugitives. Though, walking into town, they still heard the people looking around knowing that they'd come back eventually because of home, food, clothes, and anything else.

Squeezing the paler girls hand in reassurance, they both walked back and followed the creek to where it would come out of, only where Hyotei would know and where they would have a place to stay without having anyone coming in at the middle of the night and taking one away, but for what they knew, there was a plotter among the town that had followed the two the whole time and went to the people who were looking for them still in town, to create a plan.

At the camp or lake, whatever you would like to call it, some of Hyotei was _actually_ there. "GUYS!" Ootori yelled as he hugged both of them, the girl more cause she was more fragile technically speaking than Atobe, who soon coughed for Ootori to let her go, because he was getting jealous that he was hugging her for that long. "Ah, sorry." He said and let go instantly as Tamara came up and hit Atobe over the head. "YOU IDIOT! Endangering my best friend because of your love... you should've told me first." Flora said as she made Rachael laugh, getting her nerves out.

They had found out that Ootori, Tamara, and Shishido were there to 'check' if they had gone there and were going to leave the two there after a while to not raise suspicion any further. "Alright, there's food in there..." Tamara said and hugged her friend tightly as they had a friend moment because no friend is separated for more than a few hours, especially if they hear that that one has ran away.

Prying Tamara away, the three left as the sun was soon coming into night as the two walked in the cabins and laid down on the bunk beds, Atobe on the top one with Rachael on the bottom, since her hair wouldn't be so obvious to find if anyone shone a flashlight in there, unlike Atobe's hair which would shine back showing that they were in fact in there and sleeping.

_**But you know, we're inseparable**_

_**I would give it up**_

_**Just to show you I'm in love**_

_**Cause you know, we're inseparable**_

Soon the couple was passed out and sleeping soundly, but were amazingly listening for anything out of the ordinary, but that was the boys point of view of not being used to the wild before, he wasn't used to steps in the wood or anything else unlike the red head who had been camping before with her cousins.

A white light zoomed in the cabin slowly moving around being cautious to what it was shining on and if it would reflect and wake anything if it was in there, up. Moving quietly across the wooden floor, the light moved silently pointing on two bare feet with dirt on the bottom of them with the outlines of where they ran the most on their feet.

"AHH-MMFH!" Shooting up, Atobe looked down to see that the cabin door was open, and no Rachael was to be seen in her bed. Jumping down, he saw the red head kicking and trying to scream from the gag, while being dragged by her arms away from the cabin. Narrowing his eyes, Atobe was **not** going to have her taken away from him again.

Seeing a tennis racket by the door, he smirked and picked it up.

"Quiet girly!" One of the people said tightening the gag seeing it come loose. The brown eyed girl just glared strongly not letting anything get in the way of her getting away. Screaming again, the guys were about to tell her to shut up and knock her out with chlorophyll, they both fell to the ground, having two light green balls hit them in the back of the head. Looking at them questioning, the girl though that they were tricking her.

Being picked up by her stomach, the girl kicked and screamed only to be 'sh'ed by a calming voice which her eyes started tearing up at when she heard it. Taking the gag off, the girl quickly and tightly hugged Atobes stomach crying into his shirt while he was glaring at the two knocked out henchman while comforting the red haired girl. Picking her up in his arms to make sure this time that no one would take her away from him while he wasn't looking, he walked off through the grass that hummed from the crickets.

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_

_**We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight**_

_**Even when we're miles, miles apart**_

Walking onto the cobblestone of the part of town he lived on, he felt the girl try to be lifted away from his arms, while he just held tighter seeing one of the guards that backed off when they saw the icy blue glare that would freeze your soul if you stared too long into it. Both having scratches on their skin, Atobe walked down the street as he got to a part of town that the two would secretly meet only a few weeks back.

Walking further, Atobe took a breath and walked into his second mansion which he knew no one but butlers and maids would be at. Opening the front door, he was relieved to see no one there but the maids who were cleaning up and offered to take the girl off his hands, but he just clung onto his sleeping beauty in his arms as he walked up the stairs.

Opening the door, the boy pulled the covers up to the girls chin as he kissed her forehead gently and moved her bangs that fell in her face all the time, to the side. Smiling tiredly, Atobe looked out at the stars and saw the same shooting star he had seen earlier by the alert of Rachael. Looking out the window, he smirked to himself and closed the blinds as he laid back in the bed.

_**I know, we're inseparable**_


End file.
